


As the Moon Looked On

by Schizzar



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Heavy Petting, Hope x Snow - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schizzar/pseuds/Schizzar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and Hope are in a very tangled relationship. Very tangled indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Moon Looked On

**Author's Note:**

> Old story that may be continued later on. :D Just wanted to give a little update to my account on this site.

The first time it happened, Hope had started it. It was after Lightning had left Snow's room, and Hope decided it was a perfect time to talk to him. When he pushed the door open, he saw the lamp light was still on, so he knew Snow was still awake. The blond's eyes opened and Hope froze, taking in the man's injuries. The injuries he had caused. The man's bare hand turned over, and he crooked a finger to gesture him closer.

  
"You okay, Hope?

Hope cringed. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Snow smiled. "Maybe. But I'll be okay. So, avoiding my question?"

"No," Hope said, flushing. "I just...I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Oh, so you are avoiding it."

"And you're avoiding my apology," Hope shot back. He instantly wished he hadn't. He was supposed to be making it up to Snow, not snapping at him.

"Hey now. Wipe that guilty look off your face," Snow said as he sat up, ignoring his wounds. "I don't know why it's there but you shouldn't feel that way. I'm the one at fault."

"No you aren't!" As he spoke, he took a few desperate steps towards the man.

Snow reached out and seized his wrist, tugging him forward. "No lying now."

Hope rested his forehead against Snow's shoulder, staring at a long, almost completely faded scar as he thought. "I'm not lying. It was an accident."

"That I caused."

"Would you shut up and let me apologize for trying to kill you? And would you let me forgive you for screwing up my life? I'm done hating you. Besides, with all this fal'Cie stuff, we can't be fighting each other." Hope pulled back. "So let's settle this."

"If we just drop it, I can't ever make it up to you. I"m not accepting your forgiveness until I deserve it," Snow said.

Hope stepped back again, eyes hardening. "You do deserve it. You don't need to feel guilty."

"I killed your mom."

Silence. Hope looked away. Snow took a deep breath. Let it out.

"It was an accident."

"Dammit Hope!"

"Shut up."

Snow obeyed, relaxing back against the headboard.

"I know you want me to blame you for everything. You think I'm too fragile to get over her death if I don't get some sort of revenge. Well, I'm not," Hope said, fists clenching and unclenching. "So get over yourself." When Snow didn't reply, he grew worried. He didn't want to anger the man, just show him it was okay for him to stop feeling so guilty. "Snow?"

"Just thinking. And you're right. You aren't some fragile, breakable thing. But I need to make it up to you, okay?"

Hope sighed. "I can't win, can I?"

Snow grinned and shook his head. "I beat everyone in the stubborn department." He reached out once more and Hope stepped forward, letting the blond tug him close. "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Hope wanted to believe him. Snow always said he was a hero, but he had yet to prove it. He had yet to do anything Hope would truly classify as heroic. He didn't want to be let down so he was trying to let him off the hook, before he failed.

"Snow..."

He looked up, but his words died on the tip of his tongue at the intense look in Snow's eyes. Snow leaned down, bumping their foreheads together.

"Don't worry. I'll definitely keep this promise."

Hope wasn't quite sure what prompted his next move. Perhaps the feeling that filled up his chest, or maybe Snow's gaze that was practically begging him to do it. So he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Snow's. Neither deepened the kiss at first, but once Snow realized Hope was pulling away, his arm slipped around his waist, making Hope press closer, his hand moving to grip Snow's warm shoulder.

Snow's tongue lightly probed the entrance to his lips. Hope gasped and then moaned softly as the man's taste entered his mouth. Before he knew it, he was kneeling on the bed, one leg wedged in between Snow's as they tasted one another. His hands twisted in the blond hair, tugging as he whimpered into Snow's mouth, small little moans escaping his lips as Snow nibbled on them. His breath came short as their lips parted and Snow ducked his head to start suckling at his neck.

"Sn-Snow!"

His cry brought them both crashing too reality and they flew away from each other, both flushed and panting. Snow's arm was still wrapped around his waist, and their legs were still tangled, but the connection was broken.

"Hope..."

"I'm sorry. I should...get some rest," Hope muttered.

He began to untangle himself but Snow's hand moved up, brought his chin forward. Their lips touched but Hope was recoiling away now, until finally, Snow had no choice but to break the kiss.

"Yeah, I guess..." Snow murmured, letting Hope move off the bed.

The silver haired teen turned, looked back once and then he was gone.

 

\--

 

The second time was on the Lindblum. It was there that Snow found himself lying on a bed in his temporary room with Hope on top of him, groaning into his mouth as they kissed. It had been Snow's doing this time. As they had all wandered to their rooms for a little rest, he had grabbed Hope's hand and tugged him inside, determined to sort out their business. Somehow, that had led to them closing the door and after only a few exchange of words, Snow found himself pushing Hope up against the wall and ravishing his lips. Before long, they had migrated to the bed, and Hope had decided they were going to play by his rules.

Snow broke their lip lock to nibble on the boy's earlobe, grunting as Hope wiggled on top of his lap, moaning. He couldn't get over how responsive the boy was to everything. His leather clad hands wandered up the boy's shirt, sliding across the skin as Hope squeaked, pulling back.

"Feels good," he murmured, arching his back.

Snow grinned. "Someone likes leather."

The words brought an embarrassed flush to Hope's cheeks. "I..."

Snow silenced him with a kiss, not caring that they should be discussing what they were doing. Hope was having none of it though, pulling away and moving far enough back that Snow couldn't follow him easily.

"Snow, what are we doing?"

Sighing, Snow relaxed on his elbows, eyes slowly moving up to meet the blue greens of the boy on top of him. "I'm attracted to you. You are attracted to me. Let's just leave it at that."

"No." Hope shook his head. "I'm supposed to hate you. I mean, I forgive you but...I...I've always been attracted to you. I wanted to kill you but at the same time I wanted this and it's wrong and it's just..."

"Whoa, wait. Wrong? How is this wrong, Hope?"

"You're supposed to marry Serah!"

Snow didn't have a retort for that, at least not right away. "Serah...isn't a part of this Hope. Nor is she here right now. You and I are just god damn time bombs and while I do have a moral code, shouldn't we be able to do the things we want? We might never get another chance. Maybe if we weren't l'Cie, it would be a different story but...let's just do what feels right."

"This doesn't feel right though. Serah would hate me..." Hope's head bowed as he spoke and Snow tried to stifle another sigh.

"Hope, don't worry about the future. Let's just worry about us right now, okay?"

Hope didn't respond for awhile, instead staring down at Snow's stomach and clenching his fists. Defeated, Snow laid on his back completely, staring up at the ceiling, hoping that the boy would listen to his words and just give in. A thrill of delight raced up his spine as Hope shifted on his lap, moving forward to press his lips to his neck. He bucked up into the boy's hips, grinning at the breathy moan it elicited before bring their lips together. Before it could progress any further, a knock came at the door. Hope flew off of him, nearly falling over his own feet as the door opened. It was time to go board the Palamecia.

 

\--

 

That led to where he was now. Gran Pulse. Dangling his legs off the edge of a cliff, his companions sleeping far off behind him, and his brand still glowing from his encounter with Alexander.

"Hey."

Hope looked up, not surprised to see it was Snow who had come to talk to him. "Hi..."

"Why don't we go for a walk?" The suggestion was something Hope wanted to resist at first, before realizing that maybe sometime to clear his head would be a wise decision.

He took the hand offered to him, stumbling a little. His head was still spinning from the new power that was flowing through his veins, but Snow didn't say anything about it, at least nothing negative.

"Different, isn't it?" he murmured, his knuckles brushing Hope's side. The touch left a trail of burning nerves.

"Yeah..."

The two left the camp, following a winding path down closer to the small waterfall, where no one could overhear them, or see them for that matter. Snow sat down, then tugged Hope down as well, letting the boy rest his head on his lap. Again, no words were spoken, not yet. Snow removed his gloves, then slid a hand through the silver hair, petting it.

"How does it stay so soft?" he asked, amused.

Hope shrugged, biting his lip as he looked up at Snow. "Don't know. It's always been like that."

"You know...I don't know how I'm going to make it up to you."

Puzzled, Hope sat up. "Are you still worried about that? I forgive you. Truly."

Snow shook his head. "I know you do. But...this was what I was thinking. You're really worried about the future, even though I told you not to, aren't you? About what'll happen when Serah comes back."

"Yeah?" Hope was beginning to wonder where this was going, and he hadn't decided if it was going to be somewhere good or not.

"Well...I'm not going to cast you aside. I really like you Hope. If I promise that we'll work out whatever happens in the end, and I promise that I'll always cherish you, and be by your side, romantically or not...does that make it up to you?"

"That's a pretty big promise," Hope murmured.

"I know. That's why I made it." Snow's bare hand cupped Hope's cheek and he brought their foreheads together, kissing his nose lightly. "I would die before I break it Hope. Believe me. Trust me. Please."

Hope didn't want to answer yet, so instead he kissed him. Snow sighed, letting Hope lead the kiss as he wanted, though he was surprised to find that this kiss, unlike all of their others, was unhurried, slow. And yet it still contained all of the passion before, laced and intertwined with something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. Hope didn't want him to pick up on it. True, Snow had just confessed his feelings, but it wasn't love. Hope loved him. Hope wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. He didn't want Serah to come back. He didn't want anything to break them apart. He wanted Snow forever.

It was a strong message he couldn't quite contain.

"You love me," Snow whispered against his lips.

Unbidden tears started racing down Hope's cheeks but he didn't answer, instead pushing Snow back and kissing him harder. Snow again didn't fight and Hope was glad. If Snow shoved him away now, he didn't know what he'd do. Time slipped away from them, but finally, Hope pulled away, completely, turning around so that Snow would not look at him.  
Snow pushed himself back into a sitting position, grabbing Hope's arm. Hope didn't say anything. Not even when the hand slid down and tangled its fingers with his. No. He just kept his eyes on the moon above. Kept his eyes on the moon and prayed, hoped, that one day, Snow would say it back. Hoped that one day, Snow would love him just as much.


End file.
